


How about Truth or Dare

by Newra_Skylarke



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newra_Skylarke/pseuds/Newra_Skylarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve’s big idea.  This is the prequel to “Oh Bollocks”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How about Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Human Nature](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Human_Nature). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Human Nature collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/humannature/profile).

“Ok. I never… sat inside a Dalek prop to listen to gossip.” Freema said, laughing hard as David, John and Billie drank.

“Oh Christ, what did you hear?” Catherine asked, sitting up with interest.

“I had heard some that some interesting rumours about me were flying around, so I kicked someone out of their Dalek for a bit to find out what they were,” David answered, sniggering slightly.

“And we were in the Daleks either side for the same reason, because he knew we would want to know, and we knew he’d refuse to tell us.” John replied, laughing as his Scottish accent took over from listening to David talk.

“What were the rumours?” Scott asked, smirking.

“Sordid details about my interactions with you and John apparently. Also, Gareth was thinking about asking if he could join in next time, because he thought you were cute.” David replied, smirking at the now bright red Welshman, who did nothing to deny it.

All eyes turned on Gareth, who tried to avert his eyes, and brought his glass up in front of his face.

“I think we should change the game,” said John, his eyes glinting. “I think truth or dare.”

Gareth visibly gulped. This could not go well.

“I think that’s a good idea,” replied Catherine, “But I might have to sit this one out, because I don’t think I can handle anymore alcohol, and there are so many things I’m not telling you people, and even more I’m not doing.”

“I think all the girls should sit out,” Billie chipped in. “Boy’s only game.”

The boys raised their eyebrows, looking to each other. Gareth was the only one not to respond, as he continued to try to hide behind his glass.

“I think the girls have to play, because they come up with half the good questions!” David declared, “we can think up a different forfeit for those who don’t want to be cleaning their vomit of my carpet in the morning!” He took another sip of his own drink and swayed slightly.

“Come on! Please?” John threw his best puppy-eyed look. It could get Russell to agree to a lot of things, so maybe it would work on the girls. Freema rolled her eyes and refused to look at him, Billie giggled, and Catherine looked at him like a bull looks at an oncoming train. She wasn’t going to budge.

He prodded David, who also threw the kicked puppy look the fans all loved him for, because it made them want to hug him. Freema caved under the pressure of the duo’s gazes, and raised her hands in defeat. Billie just giggled more and Catherine smirked a little, still not budging.

“You know girls, you won’t find out any gossip at all if you don’t offer some up,” Scott said cunningly, swirling his drink a little.

Billie looked up. “You mean there are things we still don’t know?” she looked shocked.

“Oh yes. Lots.” Scott replied, smirking slightly and giving her a wink.

“OK, I’m in.” Billie decided, looking at Catherine, who seemed unphased.

“I’ve heard about your games. They generally end up being unsavoury.

“Come one! Where’s your sense of adventure!” David exclaimed.

“I’ve spent hours at a time with you in a prop box. More than enough adventure for me thank you.” Catherine snarked, causing some of the others to giggle. David was well known for his dislike of the prop box, and also well known for voicing his displeasure. Often. And continuously.

“You can’t tell me there aren’t things you want to know.” John intoned, laughing a little.

“There are lots of things many people want to know, doesn’t mean the thousands of fan-girls get to find out you shagged David into his own sofa.”

“That’s cause there would be uproar. The Doctor? With all his female companions? Shacking up with intergalactic sex fiend Captain Jack Harkness?” John replied.

“There are many fans who would die to here that. Have you not seen the “Who Porn”?

“No, and I don’t want him to!” Scott interjected quickly. “He gets enough lewd ideas as it is, I don’t need a him finding out what the fans think he should be doing in his spare time.”

Catherine sighed. “Fine. But I’m not drinking. So what’s my forfeit if I don’t want to answer or do something?”

“We’ll think of something when we hit that problem.” David replied.

“Now… Gareth. I think as you prompted the game change you have to go first. Truth or Dare?” John asked, his eyes glinting. Whatever Gareth said, he was going to get something out of him.

Gareth seemed struck by indecision. “Truth,” he winced as he spoke, clearly not wanting to do either, and unsure as to whether or not he had chosen the lesser of two evils.

“Are the rumours true? The ones about you wanting to join in.” John asked.

Gareth mumbled something unintelligible, bowing his head as the blush crept further up his cheeks.

“Pardon? What was that? I didn’t hear you,” Freema giggled, moving her head closer to him.

“Yes!” Gareth exclaimed exasperatedly, clapping his hand over his mouth at the volume.

John and David whooped. They’d been trying to draw this information out of him for weeks. The girls wolf whistled and Scott threw Gareth a wink. Gareth flushed more, trying not to look as mortified as he felt. Now that was out, there were going to be problems.

898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898

After an hour of play, the dares were getting more and more silly for the girls, and more and more lurid for the boys. Scott had been dragged into every one of Gareth’s dares, and Gareth had been dragged into every one of Scott’s. Catherine’s forfeit had been decided as a rendition of the “Hey Ryan, you’re so fine!” cheerleading routine she had done once for her show. She was loath to repeat it, but it caused waves of giggles from the others every time, and they refused to consider changing it.

“Ok. It’s time for the group dare.” David decided.

“I’ve got one. The ultimate group dare.”

Everyone turned to look at Eve. David and John spared each other a glance. They knew what was coming. Everyone was very drunk, Eve included. So the dares had been getting braver. But this was going to top them all.

Then the quotes came out. Burn wasn’t present, but Eve stole his old line in memory.

“Lets all have sex.” She mimicked everything from facial expression to tone and accent, sending the others into peals of laughter.

“And I thought the end of the world couldn’t get any worse,” Gareth intoned, trying to keep a straight face.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not as detailed as I think I initially intended it to be. But that is because I can’t write women. At all. Men getting it on I can do, but I can’t write women for shit. Never goes well, so lets just leave it there!


End file.
